helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
H.P SUPER IDOLS.
H.P SUPER IDOLS. 'is the equalivent to MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku and H.P ALL STARS, featuring all of the main major debuted groups within Hello!Project. The group made it's official debut in May of 2013. Members Morning Musume their group color is '''Red ' *Fukumura Mizuki *Ikuta Erina *Saburo Mami *Iikubo Haruna *Ishida Ayumi *Ono Sayuki *Sato Masaki *Oda Sakura *Eguchi Rin *Ogata Haruna *Nonaka Miki *Makino Maria *Haga Akane *Kaga Kaede *Yokoyama Reina Happy Jikan their group color is '''Silver *Hoi Daiyu (Sub Leader) *Wang Dao Ming *Wu Jiao *Zheng May Ai *Sun Fang *Zheng Mei *Zeng Yun *Joe Song *Hsaoi Zhe *Bui Shun *Peng Shan *Tang Juan *Lin Ju *Lee Mia *Long Haru *Rei Meifei Y.okatta their group color is Violet Red *Koyanagi Misa *Matano Maho ANGERME (formerly S/mileage) their group color is Pink *Wada Ayaka *Nakanishi Kana *Takeuchi Akari *Katsuta Rina *Yamamoto Ran *Murota Mizuki *Aikawa Maho *Makino Haruka *Sasaki Rikako *Kamikokuryou Moe *Kasahara Momona Ka-wa-ii! their group color is Orange *Nao Rika *Taguchi Ayano *Kobayashi Erika *Tatsuki Maya *Higo Rino *Nakayaki Ruu *Aoki Mutsumi *Saito Arisa *Juliet *Nakanishi Miyako *Niigata Keri *Komura Hanako *Takeda Yukari *Sugimoto Nanami *Yamoto Kanna Chisana Hana Their group color is Lavendar *Fukunaka Eri *Arakawa Kame *Bando Kaede *Kin Momoko Soloist their color is Gold *Mitsui Aika *Sayashi Riho *Nakamura Ayame *Saburo Eri *Akiyama Mei *Kawazu Autumn *Ono Usagi Former Members Morning Musume *Tanaka Reina (Graduated May 2013) *Muramoto Chie (Graduated February 2014) *Murakami Chiyo (Graduated February 2014) *Michishige Sayumi (Former Leader; Graduated November 2014) *Sayashi Riho (Graduated December 2015) *Suzuki Kanon (Graduated May 2016) *Kudo Haruka (Graduated Autumn 2017) Berryz Koubou (Disbanded/Indefinite Hiatus since March 2015) Former Group Color: Blue *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako C-ute (Disbanded since June 2017) Former Group Color: Yellow *Yajima Maimi (Leader) *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Muraoka Toshiko Believe!Morning Musume *All members (Left February 14, 2013) Ka-wa-ii!! *Koga Hikaru (Graduated May 1, 2014) *Abe Kasumi (Graduated March 15, 2013) *Sato Miki (Graduated March 15, 2013) *Ono Usagi (Graduated August 31, 2013) *Ogawa Melody (Graduated Februay 1, 2014) *Mahiro Rima (Graduated November 29, 2015) *Suzuki Hoshi (Withdrew October 8, 2013) Soloist *Mano Erina (Graduated February 23, 2013) ANGERME * Ogawa Saki (Graduated August 2011) * Kosuga Fuyuka (Left September 2011) * Maeda Yuuka (Graduated, December 2011) *Saito Kotomi (Graduated September 2014) *Fukuda Kanon (Graduated November 2015) *Tamura Meimi (Graduated May 2016) *Tanaka Rika (Graduated October 2016) Discography Singles #2013.07.21 Victory! #2014.08.27 Shoujo no Himitsu / Sodatsu! (Secrets of a Young Girl / Growing Up!) Trivia *Is one of the only Hello! Project groups to have more than 36 members. *The groups C/olorage and Pure Jinsei were supposed to be added but management decided to put them in Sore Wa Shoujou instead. *Due to the fact that many new members were being added,the release of H.P SUPER IDOLS.'s debut single was postponed to July 21, 2013. Category:Happy Jikan Category:Believe! Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Category:H!P Kids Category:Soloist Category:S/mileage Category:Chisana Hana Category:Stubs Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Y.okatta Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Shiko Jikan